Baby Grey' oh Pheebs!
by twilightduckies
Summary: Phoebe Grey is the Baby that Ana was pregnant with during the epilogue of 'Fifty Shades of Freed'... but what happens when she is 21, has her own company, the Escala penthouse and has to live with a hot student from England for a year? Will she go against her own rules? How will her parents react to the student? FIND OUT!
1. Shit! Stupid girl!

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**Hi guys! As you will tell with the language in this story, I am English and so do ask me if you're not quite sure what I mean!**

**E.L James Owns the Fifty Shades Trilogy ... damn I love Christian ... **

**I do own Martin though (yay!) **

**Rated M for language... and other reasons later ;) Enjoy!**

I'm Phoebe Ella Grey. Yes I know what you're thinking; daughter of multi-billionaires Christian and Anastasia Grey. I grew up having a VERY wealthy lifestyle. I got whatever I wanted- even though my ideal world would just to be placed in the centre of an abandoned library full of British Classics, but my father had his own ideas... of course. I've been given brand new cars every single birthday after my 16th ... even now that I'm 21, I still have the nickname 'Baby Grey' ... even though I am the middle child of three.

My brother, Theodore, is 23... and is much like our father; you can just look at him and KNOW he has money. Yes I have money- I even run my own publishing company and book restoration company. Although I have money, I don't brag about it when I go to a gala with the family or on family days out with inevitable paparazzi bullshit.

The big question you're all probably asking right now is why am I still called 'Baby Grey'. The answer to that is simple- I'm my parents only daughter. After me, they had another son, in which they named Andrew Christian Grey. Andrew is one of those guys that tends to stay away from the family, because he's a snob and tends to be an arsehole about everything and anything.

He has his own family- even at 20 years old- and owns his own companies and houses. Family you may asking? He was 16 when the stupid son of bitch got my best friend pregnant- well at least he thought he had. He and Sylvia had a son named Alexander... well she did- she cheated on my brother with his best friend and so Voilà! Alex was made! I've got to hand it to Andy though, he has raised Alex like his own - but doesn't call him son as he has his own father. He currently owns a IT company within the heart of New York and therefore runs things over there.

Why is he a snob? Well... as he was the youngest, he got EVERYTHING. I'm not saying that Teddy and I were left out, but when it came to Andy, Mum never stopped wiping the dribble off of his face so-to-speak.

Anyway, I went completely off topic for a moment there... God fucking damn it Pheebs.

After daydreaming about my entire life, for what seemed like an eternity, whilst going up to my Escala penthouse- well my parents penthouse- I stop outside the door to find a man standing there looking at me with bright blue eyes. My fucking Jesus. He. Is. Hot! Auburn hair, blue eyes , and a well buffed body... shit I'm starting to like him yet I haven't even spoken to him yet.

"Err can I help you with something?" I asked looking for my key in my bag.

"Actually I was looking for a Miss Phoebe Grey- would you possibly know where she is?" His English accent then throws me right around off on the hotness tangent... yum!

Wait... Shit! What the fuck have I done now? Debt? No- Dad checks. Death? No- Mum rings everyday.

"Can I ask what it's regarding?" I ask anxiously.

"That's strictly confidential Miss..."

"Miss Grey, Miss Phoebe Grey..."

"Oh, Well I am Sorry! My name is Martin, the student you said that you would take on?"

I then remember that my Assistant had arranged this with me two weeks ago. A student? He looks to be my age- out of University and off to see the world.

"Ahh yes Mr Clarke- You'll be staying in the guest room in the penthouse.. there is going to be rules during your time here" I notify him.

"Yes ma'am, anything in particular?" Those eyes look directly into mine and suddenly all I want to do is take him on a personal tour to the playroom. No Grey, he's a student- stop it.

"1. No girls overnight- I don't mind during the day, but after 10 I like some 'me time'.

2. I know you know who my family are, but I will ask you to sign a contract stating that you will not leak any information to anyone- especially media twats.

3. You won't have the hots for my Mum- my Dad will try to kill you.

4. Be in by 11 at the latest- I will lock the door afterwards.

And finally 5. Don't try and hit it on with me- I am your boss and as my father would say 'Never mix business with pleasure'... even though I really want to fuck you right now"

Oh my fucking god did I just say that out loud?!

He takes the last part in and has a deep breath before he replies.

"Absolutely Miss Grey- I can quite agree with your father. However, I do appreciate your compliment and would like to return to you also" He looks straight into my eyes at that point. Then I'm gone.

I pull him into my room and we fuck. Plain and simple. But let me just tell you that this just doesn't happen to me- I'm nowhere near beautiful or remotely pretty- despite what the papz state - however I'm not exactly a virgin either... luckily neither is Martin.

I wake up the next morning with the memories of the night before flooding back to me- it was HOT sex, but it was also wrong. I need to set him straight.

I walk to the kitchen and there he is sitting with a cappuccino in a long t-shirt.

"Martin.. I" I start, trying not to offend him, because I do like him and frankly he was a good fuck...

He turns around in his chair and looks me in the eye. Those eyes are going to do it again!

"I know, It must never happen again- lets pretend it didn't. I will live my life and you'll live yours" He holds out his hand to shake mine in agreement.

I shake his and feel this sudden surge of emotions, with this I run to my bedroom and cry my eyes out. A one night stand. In my home. I now have to live with him for a year. Emotion fill me to the brim and with this I realise that last night was stupid, because now the feelings I have for him will take a will to disperse.


	2. The day after the night before

**Thank you so much for the review and followers! I went to bed last night at 23:22 and woke up at 7am finding that people already like it!**

**Reply to the review: I never said that she loves him ... yet ;)**

**E.L James Created these fantastic characters... well some of them... **

**Sorry it's not very long! I'm trying to write this quickly because I have to get ready for school!... oh the joys of Sixth Form!**

Driving to work this morning with Martin sitting next to me, was probably the most awkward 15 minutes of my life. What the fuck was I thinking last night? I don't know anything about him!

Ok, well I do know that he's hot ... and good in bed. Damn it Phoebe Ella Grey! You can't have anything other than a friendship with Martin- no fucking-got it?!

After our- what seemed like forever- communte to work, we walk into my office and see that the table laid out smartly and two coffees already on the placemats.

Martin takes the seat infont of my desk just as I take mine behind it.

"So Martin, tell me more about you and your personal life" I ask in the professional manor that an employer should, not in the 'I fucked you last night even though I had only knew you for the space of half and hour, if that'.

"Well, I'm 22 and from Kent, England. I have two brothers and one sister- I am the baby of us four. My mother is a barrister and my father is a doctor. I went to Cambridge University to study English Literiture. I don't like Marmite... especially not on toast. I love to play football- oh I mean Soccer" I nod- in truth I knew exactly what he meant, I mean I did live in England whilst I was studying for my degree..."I like rugby and badminton. I was with my girlfriend for 5 years before I broke up with her yesterday... just before my flight out here"

The last part throws me off. A girlfriend? So was I just a rebound fuck then? I must admit this has now made me pissed.

"How did you break up?" I say without even thinking. Ok, now this was getting too personal with the questions- this shouldn't be any of my business... but why?

"She cheated on me with the headmasters son... Anyway enough of learning about me! Tell me things about you!"

I'm startled by this. Normally people don't ask about my personal life- I'm the employer, not the employee.

"Well my full name is Phoebe Ella Grey. I own this publishing house and the restoration house next door. My family are incredibly wealthy- as you might already know- but I would rather be normal- no company, no money and certainly no Paparazzi." I say to him with slight hesistation.

"Your family are wealthy? No I don't really know anything about you Miss Grey. I guess I should've done some research.. but with all of my final exams... and Elicia..."

Ok then, so he has got to the first ever person I have ever met in my entire life, that doesn't know who my family are... time to break the ice I suppose!

"My parents are Christian and Anastasia Grey. My brothers are Andrew and Theodore Grey..."

His eyes widen as soon as I said my parents names. It's finally clicked. Fuck. He's got to be shitting himself by now.

"Your father is one of the most wealthy entrepenuears in the USA? THE Christian Grey?" He asks shocked.

"Yes." I say simply- well what else can I say?

"Shit." He says looking into his lap.

He has had the sudden realisation that he fucked one of the most wealthiest man's daughter and he is going to kill him for it. I actually feel sorry for him.

"Yes, it is a little bit of shit" I say back to him. We sit in silence for what seems like forever, contemplating on how we're going to build our friendship and obvious work relationship.

But fuck. Why the fucking hell did I do that last night?!


	3. The difference between you and me

**Hi Guys! Thank you so much for your support over this last week! Sorry I haven't written sooner- the ideas have been floating around, but I had an exam and an interview yesterday, so this had to wait (sorry!) **

**I don't own this- all credit to E.L James.. except for Martin... he's mine :) **

**I have also quoted any companies and their products in _Italics _ just so that you can see that I haven't made them up :)**

**Without further yibber yabbering from me... Here's Chapter 3 of ****Baby Grey **'Oh Pheebs!' ... ENJOY!

He looked down into his lap, twiddles his thumbs, then looks straight into my grey eyes with his bright blue ones.

"Why didn't you tell me you're one of THE Grey's Phoebe?" He asks me rather sarcastically.

Wait hold up. Did he just seriously fucking ask me why I didn't tell HIM about MY personal life?! I would have thought that he would have at least done some research on myself and my company, but apparently not. That's it he needs to know right fucking now that he's already overstepped the mark.

"Martin. Do I really have to remind you, that I do not have to answer to you. I am your employer; you are the employee. Not the other way around. I am pay you- a considerable amount per month I may also add- , and I am also letting you stay in MY home. Now I suggest that you change your attitude towards me about this, otherwise you and I are going to have some severe issues."

He looked at me in horror. Yes fuck quit. A Grey woman who can actually shoot you down within five fucking minutes.

"Sorry I overstepped the mark didn't I?"

"Yes. To be honest, I have a mind to ring my father right now, so that he can talk to you personally. But seeing as we're visiting my family this weekend anyway, that is already sorted." I snap. Jesus I'm becoming a bitch. Where is the nice Phoebe who cooks for her uncle Elliot and auntie Kate? Fuck this shit, I need to call Mum.

"Actually Martin, I have some work I need to do. Would you mind just going to see Melissa outside and she'll take you to your desk. See you at 1 for lunch."

He leaves the room without saying another word. As soon as the door is shut, I lock it. I dial her number and she picks up almost straight away.

"Anastasia Grey." She says as she answers in her 'business' voice.

"Mum, it's me." I say and almost instantly I can hear that I have gone onto loud speaker. Dad must have a day off today, so naturally he wants to hear from his baby girl.

"Hey baby!" They both shout. I love my parents- more than anyone can ever imagine. I know all about the past. I found my mothers diary when I was 16 and so they both sat me down and told me everything. And when I say everything, I mean everything. Why do you think I have the Escala Penthouse ... with the playroom?

"Hey guys, I miss you! Actually I'm in a bit of shit right now..."

"Is it money honey?" My father asks. Why he asked that I don't know. I make almost as much as he does per hour. Oh did I forget to mention that all three of us kids have shares in every single one of my father's businesses? That's mainly the reason why I'm so rich- not because my father bails me out.

"Dad, you know that's NEVER going to be a problem. You and Mum already have that sorted if it does. But really, I have broken your number one rule within the workplace..." I say hesitantly.

"You sold some shares within your company, without actually checking your finances first?" He says worriedly.

"No Dad. Um... I... I slept with the student last night" I say the last part rather quickly. Whether I said that fast or not, the other end of the phone call remained silent for the next five fucking minutes.

After a while, I hear my father breathe out a sigh. My Mum also sighs at the same time ... jeez stop it guys!

"How old is he?"

"22"

"OK, is he going to be working for you?" He now sounds concerned. Shit.

"Yes. For a year."

"Well Fuck then Pheebs. You know the number one rule of business, is to NOT fuck the employees. We're coming over there." They then hang up. Shit. Fuck. My parents are going to rip me a new fucking arsehole. Great.

As you have guessed, ten minutes later they walk into my office and slam themselves down into the chairs with their phones on the table.

"Why Pheebs" My Mum asks me whilst looking straight into my god damn eyes.

"It just happened OK. I didn't mean for it to happen. I actually set it as one of my house rules actually!"

"Did you use any of the stuff from the playroom" My Dad asks. Fuck sake!

"No Dad!... I haven't used it since I was 19" Shit did I just say that out loud? Again!

"I don't think we needed that much information Pheebs!" Mum shouted.

"Sorry, but you did ask.. " I say more towards my Dad, rather than Mum.

"So, what's this students name then?"

"Martin. Martin Clarke. He's from the UK and is very hansom. He has a degree in English Literature. He reads plays rather than novels. And he doesn't like Marmite" I smile at the last part. I mean Marmite is one of those things where you either love it, or you hate it. Much like Andrew really.

"OK then... So can we meet him?" Mum says excitedly.

I then ring Melissa to bring Martin up to meet my parents. Well this is going to be fun!

Martin walks into the room and immediately shakes hands with my Father.

"Christian."

"Martin" he nods.

"Wait, do you know each other?" Me and Mum both ask at the same time.

"When you were 10, I built a new business over in the UK and Martin's father runs it for me."

"I didn't know that you were Christian's daughter I swear Phoebe. But perhaps if I did, last night wouldn't have happened."

"Ah yes about last night..." Oh great here we go on the protective Dad mode. "If you're going to fuck my daughter... at least use the playroom in the penthouse to do so"

"DAD!" I shout

"CHRISTIAN!" My Mum shouts at the exact same time.

"No really Martin. Look after her. I know you two aren't going to have a relationship. And trust me I don't approve of what happened between you two last night. But make sure she eats properly and sleeps properly also- she's stubborn like her mother." He looks over towards Mum smiling , whilst she has her arms folded over her chest like a stroppy teenager.

"Yes I understand Christian. She will do as she is told ..." Wait a fucking Minute. Again I am the fucking employer, NOT the employee!

"Oh and before I forget" My Dad reaches into the inside pocket of his coat and pulls out several pieces of paper. "The NDA. Before you can start living with Phoebe full time. I need you to sign this. You have seen the effects of not having one. All three of Ana's pregnancies were released to the press when we found out the sex. I do not want that happening again." Martin Signs the contract and hands it back to my Dad.

"We'll be off now baby, see you tomorrow?" Mum says to me whilst giving me a hug and a kiss goodbye.

"Yea sure, love you both" I kiss my Dad goodbye.

Once they have both gone Martin turns, looks at me and smiles.

"Playroom ay?" He winks. Shit I'm getting turned on again. No Grey. Not here. Not now. Not ever again.

"How about lunch?" I quickly change the subject.

"Smart move there Grey, smart move." He nods.

We walk to the nearest _Subway_ and I grab myself a _Spicy Italian _with lettuce, gherkins, red onion, sweet corn and cucumber. Oh and some _Sweet Onion Sauce_. Funnily enough, Martin gets the exact same thing as I do. Shit, we have things in common. Oh fuck Grey what are you going to do?

We eat our lunch and before we know it, the day is over and we're back at Escala giving him a tour of the penthouse... after all he didn't get one last night.

We pause outside of the playroom. I hold the key in my hand twiddling it around. I don't want to show him. But because my father said about it to him, I have to.

I put the key into the lock and open the door...


	4. Waiting for her

**Hi guys! So this chapter is in Martin's POV... I know cliffy from Phoebe Sorry!... Not ;) **

**E.L James you own most of this- you beauty :) **

**Again, as for the dodgy spellings for some of the users from USA... I'm English and so just ask if you have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about ... hell**

**not even I do most of the time! **

**Thanks for all the support again~ Twilightduckies (****Zoë**)

I waited upstairs for half an hour. Jeez, the Grey girl likes to take her god damn time. Waiting this long, I could've written a book and flown home and back by now, OK maybe not that much, but you get the picture.

Oh for fuck sake! Will she hurry up already?! OK, fine. I shall just tap my feet to a really annoying beat ... Ha I'm a poet and I didn't even know it. At this point I start chuckling to myself what am I doing with my life?

I hear the elevator stop just outside of the door and a beautiful woman walks out. Brown hair, gray eyes, curvy but sexy body ... Jeez she's hot!

"Err can I help you with something?" She asks me whilst fishing around in her bag. Oh god her voice is even better than I thought.

"Actually I was looking for a Miss Phoebe Grey would you possibly know where she is?"

Please be her. Please be her. Please be her. Fingers crossed behind my back...

"Can I ask what it's regarding?" She asks anxiously I mean why shouldn't she be worried about a stranger asking for - what I damn well hope - her.

"That's strictly confidential Miss..." Please. Please. Please.

"Miss Grey, Miss Phoebe Grey..." Thank Fuck! Yes! Living with fit girl for a year - goal!

"Oh, Well I am Sorry! My name is Martin, the student you said that you would take on?"

Why she took me on you may be asking? I want to go into the world of publishing. Reading books and deciding if they're good enough to publish. Why wouldn't the most successful woman - who owns a publishing company- not take me on for training for a year?

"Ah yes Mr Clarke- You'll be staying in the guest room in the penthouse.. There is going to be rules during your time here" She states matter-of-factly. Rules? I like the sound of where this is heading...

However, I decide to be the polite English man who my parents raised me to be. "Yes ma'am, anything in particular?" I look into her eyes and I see some sort of familiarity forming.

"1. No girls overnight" oh here we go..." I don't mind during the day, but after 10 I like some 'me time'." Typical! No fun for me during the night ... Except with her? No next it'll be 'no mixing business with pleasure'.

"2. I know you know who my family are, but I will ask you to sign a contract stating that you will not leak any information to anyone - especially media twats." Her family? Media? Wow now I'm confused! Damn you Elicia for distracting me from the research!

"3. You won't have the hots for my Mum- my Dad will try to kill you." Hots for her mum? What she's like 20-21 I'm guessing... So her mum has to be like 49 or something? Ew!

"4. Be in by 11 at the latest. I will lock the door afterwards." Again, typical woman.

"And finally 5. Don't try and hit it on with me. I am your boss and as my father would say 'Never mix business with pleasure'... Even though I really want to fuck you right now" And there's that rule of 'no mixing business with pleasure'... Wait what did she say?

I'm pretty damn sure that she wasn't supposed to say the last part out loud- seeing as she is now covering her sweet mouth with her delicate hands.

I take the last part in and have a deep breath before I reply. "Absolutely Miss Grey- I can quite agree with your father. However, I do appreciate your compliment and would like to return to you also" I look her straight into her eyes. Yes Miss Grey. Right here. Right now.

She practically drags me to her bedroom and we fuck. Plain and simple. I can straight away tell that she isn't a virgin- she knew exactly what to do, as did I ... Not that I have all the experience in the world. No all traces of Elicia gone.

When I wake the next morning, she is still asleep and breathing deeply. She looks cute and innocent when she's sleeping. She's anything but, I can tell you that for sure.

As she walks into the kitchen, I am sitting at the breakfast table with my steaming hot cappuccino and in my long t-shirt in which I bought with me to sleep in...

"Martin.. I" She starts to say. I automatically know exactly what she's going to say and so, I need to nip this in the bud, whilst it's still fresh.

I turn around in my chair and look her directly in the eyes.

"I know, It must never happen again- lets pretend it didn't. I will live my life and you'll live yours" I hold out my hand to shake hers in agreement.

She sakes my hand and then runs to her bedroom. Crying her eyes out. How do I know? Because I can hear her. I have some feelings for her already ... But not enough to do anything about them yet.


End file.
